


(found on a scrap of paper abandoned in Halamshiral)

by chasindsackmead



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Lists, M/M, meta-list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasindsackmead/pseuds/chasindsackmead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A list of lists composed by Dorian Pavus since joining the Inquisition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(found on a scrap of paper abandoned in Halamshiral)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr.

  1. expressions on Leopold Trevelyan’s face, in order of preference (frequently revised)
  2. problems with the Inquisition troop uniforms in decreasing order of obviousness (shared with the Inquisitor on an idle afternoon; some suggestions for improvement taken up with the quartermaster)
  3. novels seen in the hands of Cassandra Pentaghast, ranked by how many paragraphs he managed to finish before giving up in disgust
  4. unpleasant sensations experienced while camping (unranked; they are all equally dreadful) 
  5. deliberate mispronunciations of “Corypheus” made by Sera, in order of frequency of use
  6. reasons not to do anything about the way he feels when Leopold Trevelyan smiles (written at 3 in the morning and burned to ash immediately afterwards)
  7. things that differentiate him from his father
  8. times Leopold Trevelyan has kissed him 
  9. apparently incomprehensible things said by Cole that make perfect sense to the one person most likely to be hurt by them
  10. wines of the south that are tolerable if drunk at the correct temperature 
  11. ways he can console himself if Leopold Trevelyan turns him down (identical to list 10 above, with the addition of “remind myself I never told him everything”)
  12. pairs of known male lovers in history and literature (a very short list, made longer by additions in another hand)
  13. times he has been convinced that Leopold Trevelyan was dead, ranked from least to most distressing
  14. things he wants to say to Leopold Trevelyan and will most likely never manage to say out loud (written at 2 in the morning, folded up very small, kept in an inner pocket of his clothes)
  15. things he wants to do with or to Leopold Trevelyan once Corypheus is defeated
  16. districts of Minrathous that would be a great deal more pleasant to spend time in if Leopold Trevelyan were there (abandoned after 12 items with the note “This is going to be all of them, isn’t it?”)
  17. improvements he can bring about to the political culture of Tevinter
  18. reasons why he is uniquely well-placed to bring about the improvements in list 17
  19. people who might be able to help him secure a pair of sending crystals
  20. things he would like to do to Solas in the event that he ever meets him again
  21. useful techniques to aid a patient’s recovery from amputation
  22. reasons to be grateful, despite everything 



(List 22 consists of one item in Dorian’s hand: “He is still alive.” And one addendum, in a different hand: “And so are you, my love.”)


End file.
